El Ladrón de Sueños
by Kiyone Reever
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tus sueños no son tan privados como crees? ¿Qué siempre que duermes y sueñas hay alguien observándote? ¿No? Pues bienvenido a la realidad, porque es así.
1. Introducción

Introducción

¿Alguna vez has pensado que tus sueños no son tan privados como crees? ¿Qué siempre que duermes y sueñas hay alguien observándote?

¿No?

Pues bienvenido a la realidad, porque es así.

Hace eones se creía que los sueños eran las puertas hacia otro mundo, uno donde lo que veíamos no era más que un repaso de aquellos que vivimos en nuestra conciencia, mientras estábamos despiertos, otros lo tomaban como algo un poco distinto, que son nuestros problemas que buscan solución, o la simple experiencia de vivir en carne aquello que mas deseamos… pero al final no importa lo que sea, ya que después de todo siempre hay alguien observándote.

Si… los sueños son puertas hacia otro mundo, pero lo que realmente importa son nuestras pesadillas, aquellas que nos pueden atormentar tanto así que nos impiden incluso volver a desear dormir. Pero como dicen cada fuerza posee otra igual pero opuesta, bien y mal que desde tiempos ancestrales se han enfrentado en esta batalla sin fin, y en el mundo de los sueños son los Centinelas contra los Ladrones de Sueños.

Los centinelas son los encargados de protegernos, evitan que nuestros sueños se vuelvan pesadillas, como antiguo mandato de los dioses, todos y cada uno de los centinelas están desprovistos de sentimientos, la única manera de experimentarlos es en los sueños de sus anfitriones a quienes protegen fielmente, pero… a veces pasa que estando en los sueños los Centinelas son corrompidos, las emociones que experimentan son tales que les hacen desear mas, y trágicamente se convierten en sus peores enemigos Los Ladrones de Sueños.

Una vez convertidos, los sentimientos, y las emociones se vuelven su droga, buscarán a un humano que sea débil, pero que contenga tales emociones que serán capaces de estar mucho tiempo saciados. La mala noticia es que a quien eligen no dura mucho, una vez que un humano es escogido su mente se irá deteriorando hasta que pierda la cordura y acabe con las vidas de aquellos que los rodean.

Muchos asesinos en serie fueron una vez personas normales, con grandes sueños que por una jugada del destino no se pudieron cumplir, y fue entonces cuando fueron vistos por los Ladrones… de ahí en adelante sus vidas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas.

Cuando uno de los miles Ladrones de Sueños llega a tu vida es el comienzo del fin. Pero descuida, siempre hay una forma de vencer a uno de ellos, muchas veces tu Centinela aparecerá para salvarte, pero en caso de que no sea así, recuerda que son tus sueños, **tuyos**, puedes controlarlos tanto como el miedo que sentirás te lo permita, y por sobre todas las cosas… ten fe, si hay algo que te protegerá de ellos es vivir la vida lo más normal posible, si la tienes será tu único escudo contra su perversa magia.

Y una advertencia final, si eres tan valiente como para pelear contra uno de ellos recuerda que lo harán siempre con la forma de un animal, ya que les está prohibido cambiar a la humana… y si por alguna razón llegaras a perder… espero que haya alguien que rece por tu maldita alma.

Estos son los consejos de alguien que peleó contra ellos… solo espero… que mi ayuda te sirva, y que tengas mejor suerte que yo.


	2. Sueños

Capítulo 1: Sueños

Para Kagome, una simple periodista de 25 años nada podía ser peor que hacer una mala historia, justamente ahora su jefe el señor Inu Taishou la estaba regañando por su última publicación.

-me decepcionas Kagome, nunca habías entregado un número tal malo, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? ¿Acaso no has dormido?- bajo los ojos de la joven había unas enormes ojeras

-no, no lo he hecho, pero descuide, no volverá a ocurrir

La muchacha salió de la oficina para dirigirse hacia su escritorio, por muy malo que sonara el ogro de su jefe tenía razón, hace varios días que no lograba conciliar el sueño, mejor dicho, no es que no pudiera dormir, sino que no quería, hace varias semanas había empezado a tener horribles pesadillas en las que un demonio con forma de perro la perseguía, y siempre que la tenía acorralada ella despertaba, pero le era imposible volver a dormir. Volvió sin más hacia su lugar de trabajo, a su lado estaba su antigua amiga y ahora compañera de trabajo Sango quien ahora era una de las editoras del periódico en donde trabajaban, pero a pesar de las diferencias de profesionalismo seguían compartiendo la misma amistad que las había unido tantos años atrás

Cuando al fin pudo sentarse soltó un largo suspiro para luego apoyar la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

Sango la vio por un buen rato antes de acercársele y tocarle el hombro, pensando en que se había quedado dormida.

-Kagome, mas te vale que nuestro jefe no te vea así en ese estado, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que te quedaste dormida en el trabajo

Como si alguien en ese edificio pudiese olvidarlo, dormirse en el trabajo equivalía a una montaña de trabajo para hacer en poco tiempo ¿de dónde sacaba su queridísimo jefecito semejantes ideas de tortura y corrección?

Mas por obligación que por gusto se obligó a levantar la cabeza, entonces vio a Sango, vestida como toda una mujer de éxito, y ella parecía salida un cuento de terror… vaya desastre de vida que tenía.

-descuida Sango, lo único que necesito en una buena taza de café para reanimarme.

-de verdad Kagome te vez muy pálida, ¿hace cuanto que no duermes como se debe?- la joven tratando de hacer memoria soltó un sonoro bostezo.

-no lo recuerdo con exactitud, la falta de sueño me está haciendo estragos en la cabeza- como hacía desde ya muchos días frotó sus ojos para espantar el sueño- te lo juro Sango, será un milagro si para el final de esta semana no me vuelvo loca.

-si desde hace tiempo que estas tan mal lo que más te convendría es hacer una cita con un terapeuta que se especialice en trastornos del sueño, por casualidad conozco a alguien que está en ese campo, si quieres puedo darte su número… y me tome el atrevimiento de contarle por lo que estas pasando. ¿Qué dices?

-eso me vendría muy bien… y hablando de venirme bien iré por una gran taza de café- apenas había salido de su escritorio y andado unos pasos cuando comenzó a sentir un zumbido en su cabeza, los párpados muy pesados, su cuerpo entero comenzó a sentirse pesado y sin control… esta sensación… era la misma que sentía cuando comenzaban sus pesadillas. En lo que dura un latido del corazón estaba en medio de la oscuridad de su propia mente.

-_no… por favor no esta vez… no quiero más pesadillas_

Como cada noche de mal sueño, el lugar en el que se encontraba era una oscura cueva, estaba de pie en medio de esta, las paredes eran afiladas rocas por las cueles siempre intentaba escapar del demonio que la perseguía.

Miró alrededor, buscándolo, pero esta vez estaba demasiado silencioso. Por alguna razón sus sueños últimamente se estaban volviendo demasiado vívidos, los detalles eran exactos, no eran como las típicas sombras o neblinas que la mayoría de la gente veía, y lo que más la aterraba era el miedo de poder morir ahí.

Como ropas solo llevaba unos harapos, sus pies descalzos y llenos de heridas, como su hubiese caminado por esos pasillos infernales muchas horas… o quizás días. Si quizás era así, y que siempre que tenía una pesadilla ella estaba en esa cueva, recordaba todo lo que allí había, pero lo extraño era que su demonio no venía por ella, a estas alturas siempre se encontraba corriendo con pies de plomo por un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

A la lejanía escuchó algo arrastrándose, pero lo peor es que era grande y se estaba acercando, por el eco de las paredes escuchó el sonido inconfundible de un cascabel, de aquellos que tenían esas serpientes tan venenosas.

A su espalda, oculta entre las sombras resplandecieron un par de ojos rojos, como si fueran dos hermosos rubíes, Kagome no se dio cuenta de la presencia del demonio que se encontraba a sus espaldas hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Con un rápido movimiento una mujer mitad serpiente la atrapó con su cuerpo, asfixiándola y comenzando a triturar todos sus huesos.

-tu vida será mía escoria- fue apretando mas y mas hasta que Kagome sintió que le rompería todos los huesos, estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando, y de forma muy extraña su demonio llegó a su rescate.

-aléjate de ella Kikyo, ella es mi presa- con todas sus fuerzas el demonio perro golpeó a la serpiente haciendo que esta soltara a Kagome de su agarre y esta callera al suelo con un sonoro sonido.

Mientras los demonios combatían ella trató de levantarse y huir, mas sus huesos aun no se recuperaban de ese último fuerte y asfixiante abrazo. Al fin y luego de dos intentos pudo ponerse de pie y dejar a los demonios atrás mientras ella corría, como tantas otras veces esos pasillos que parecían no tener fin. A sus espaldas escuchaba la pelea, y al mismo tiempo trataba de despertar, ahora más que nunca necesitaba hacerlo, ya era mucho manejar a demonio perro como para sumar una serpiente. Cuando sus pies no daban más del cansancio llegó a una parte más abierta de la cueva, una en la cual había estado suficientes veces en su vida, donde noche tras noche ella y su demonio combatían hasta que ella era capaz de despertar y huir de él.

La pelea a sus espaldas se detuvo y el silencio llenó el lugar ¿Quién había ganado? Con todas sus fuerzas esperaba que ambos se hubiesen matado mutuamente, pero aquello era soñar demasiado, así que en cualquier caso tendría que estar preparada para lo que se uniera a ella en esa zona. Como era un sueño trató de imaginar una espada o cualquier otra arma con la cual combatir, pero al parecer sus sueños no se lo dejarían tan fácil, con lo que solo consiguió invocar un palo de madera.

Se colocó en guardia y esperó… cuando de la nada volvió a verse envuelta en el cuerpo de la serpiente, pero al menos esta vez había alcanzado a reaccionar y con un ligero movimiento dejó libre la parte superior de su cuerpo. Con un enérgico golpe conectó su arma con el rostro escamoso de la mujer causando que esta diera un agudo grito de dolor.

-maldita, me las vas a pagar- gritó Kikyo mientras veía la sangre de la herida que aquella joven le había causado. Llena de odio e ira comenzó una vez más su proceso de estrangularla, pero la haría sufrir, y el tener solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo apresado le daba esa ventaja- vas a pagar lo que me hiciste.

-por favor- gritó Kagome con todas sus fuerzas- alguien ayúdeme- muchas veces había pedido ayuda en el pasado, y esta nunca llegaba, ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?

Sus gritos comenzaron a hacer eco en medio de todas las paredes. Y de pronto el tiempo pareció congelarse, vio como los ojos de la mujer serpiente se abrían con una expresión de sorpresa e intriga, y luego atravesando su pecho vio una espada que ahora yacía bañada con su sangre. Mas gritos salieron de su boca y Kagome fue dejada en libertad, pero sus piernas estaban inutilizadas para moverse, por lo que con ayuda de sus brazos se arrastró no más de dos metros lejos de su captora.

Vio como la espada era retirada y vuelta a blandir para cortar uno de los brazos de la mujer, entonces fue cuando lo vio… era la visión más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Un largo cabello negro enmarcaba el más hermoso y perfecto rostro que ningún hombre pudiera poseer, sus ojos eran de un dorado tan intenso que parecían brillar en medio de toda esa oscuridad, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura negra que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, permitiéndole manejar de mejor manara la espada que portaba.

Quien quiera que fuera le estaría eternamente agradecida, pero su alegría duró poco ya que Kikyo en medio de sus gritos llamaba a alguien más.

-Naraku, ven aquí Naraku, ¡es Inuyasha!- gritó mas fuerte el que debería ser el nombre de su salvador mientras que el se acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó el con una voz que no iba en absoluto con el guerrero que había visto unos segundos antes. Con las palabras atoradas en la garganta ella trató de responder, pero cuando iba a hacerlo un estruendo sacudió todo a su alrededor, y al voltear al lugar de donde provenía en ruido deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

Justo en frente se encontraba un hombre mitad araña, Inuyasha al verlo la tomó con algo de brusquedad del brazo- ponte de pie, tenemos que salir de aquí- al escuchar sus palabras Kagome pudo hablar

-no puedo, mis piernas están lastimadas- Inuyasha apoyó una de sus manos en una de las piernas lastimadas y cerró los ojos, tan pronto como los abrió sus piernas pudieron moverse libremente, pero no tuvo necesidad de usarlas ya que Inuyasha la cargó sobre su hombro y la llevó a través de un pasillo que ella no recordaba que existiera.

Miró hacia atrás y vio como ambos demonios los perseguían, Inuyasha no podía pelear contra ellos dos y protegerla al mismo tiempo, no sabía nada acerca de él, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería ver a nadie lastimado por su culpa, y de todas formas este era su sueño y era a ella a quien querían.

-huye... sálvate, es a mí a quien quieren- Inuyasha seguía corriendo, pero al escucharla paró en seco, era lo mas sensato que se podía hacer.

-¿de verdad te sacrificarías de esa forma?- Inuyasha vio por sobre el hombro de Kagome a los demonios, ambos se habían detenido, estaban arrinconándolos, si la dejaba ahora ella moriría, pero eso era algo que no podía permitir

-si, lo haría- respondió Kagome, mas decidida que nunca a enfrentar a esos demonios y dejar de correr de una vez por todas

-no tienes de que temer Kagome, por que yo te llevaré a un lugar donde ellos no podrán hacerte daño- dicho esto y para sorpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha besó sus labios tan apasionadamente que sintió como si volara.

Continuará…

**Aquí el primer capitulo de la que espero sea un corto pero buen fic, por favor dejen un comentario para saber que mi trabajo vale la pena, este primera capitulo va dedicado a setsuna17 que siempre ha sido un fiel lector.**


	3. Mi Guardián

Capítulo 2: Mi Guardián

En su vida había recibido besos tiernos, besos apasionados, con amor, con deseo… pero ninguno se comparaba con este, era como mezclar todo aquello y aun así no sería ni una milésima parte de lo que sentía.

¿Quién era este hombre que con solo un beso la hacía olvidar el infierno por el que había pasado hace solo unos minutos? Podía sentir el atlético cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus brazos hace ya mucho rato que se encontraban envueltos en su cuello, estaba tan distraída pensando en otras cosas que saltó de la sorpresa cuando sus pies tocaron el fresco césped.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Kagome al ver el hermoso paraíso al que la había traído su salvador, Inuyasha, según recordaba como lo habían llamado los demonios.

-este es tu sueño Kagome, del que fuiste secuestraba para poder atacarte con más facilidad.

-aun no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué quieren atacarme?- ¿Qué tenía ella que los demonios quisieran?

-lo que ellos quieren es tomar tu espíritu, tu alma es lo suficientemente valiosa como para matar por ella… pero si te sirve de consuelo, hay una forma para evitar que te sigan persiguiendo

-dime, haré lo que sea- dijo la joven desesperada, no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que terminar con las pesadillas, sabía que solo se trataba de un sueño, pero de todas formas estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Esperó con ansias la respuesta de sus salvador, y de sus labios solo salió una palabra

-libérate

Por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos ambos guardaron completo silencio, hasta que Kagome hizo la pregunta más esperada de todas

-¿Qué quieres decir con liberarme?

-tu mente está atrapada, y tu imaginación no fluye, eso es lo que atrae a los ladrones de sueños, si la dejas fluir te harás más fuerte y nadie podrá sacarte de tus sueños para darte pesadillas- vio como la expresión de Kagome cambiaba a una de resignación, era muy fácil la solución, apenas lo hiciera estaría libre.

-Tu no lo entiendes, para mí no es tan fácil como parece… yo… hace muchos años que deje de ser imagina, solo mírame, trabajo en un lugar donde solo tengo que decir lo que veo, basarme en hechos… ya no hay lugar para la imaginación en mi mente

-tranquila Kagome, yo te ayudaré- sin más precio aviso salvo el roce de las manos contra la tela, acorraló el cuerpo de la joven contra uno de los muchos árboles que había en ese pequeño paraíso que era su sueño, el lugar a donde él, su guardián y salvador la había devuelto a un mundo del cual no debería haber sido apartada.

Las manos de aquel hombre eran mágicas, sabía exactamente en donde tocar, cuando hacerlo y de qué forma para que se sintiera al límite, la pasión de ambos estaba tan al límite que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él había ahuecado su trasero con las manos y la había guiado a que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, pero ya nada de eso importaba, lo único que estaba captando toda su atención era Inuyasha en toda su gloria, apenas si lo conocía, pero de todas formas con él se sentía diferente, no quería que este sentimiento acabara jamás… pero lamentablemente el destino quiso otra cosa, ya que de un momento a otro todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, el paraíso en el que estaba comenzaba a borrarse, casi igual como rociar agua sobre un lienzo que aun está fresco, sintió aquella perdida en su alma, y abriendo los ojos también desapareció el mágico momento que estaba viviendo junto a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- todo a su alrededor parecía derretirse y empezar a borrarse, hasta acorralarlos a ambos en un círculo que aun estaba intacto, miró Inuyasha, pero este tenía una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro.

-es hora de que despiertes Kagome, solo eso- con cuidado la depositó en el suelo y se separó de ella dejando solo sus manos unidas y aun así ella comenzaba a sentir nuevamente la soledad que por tanto tiempo la había acompañado

-no quiero despertar… quiero quedarme contigo, por favor, solo un poco mas- era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía atraída de esta forma por un hombre, que con una simple mirada era capaz de derretir todas las capas de hielo que había en su corazón

-nos volveremos a ver Kagome, cuando vuelvas yo te estaré esperando justo aquí, y nadie nos va a interrumpir, te lo prometo

Lo último que vio de él fue una sonrisa que prometía la más loca noche de pasión y sexo desenfrenado que ninguna mujer sería capaz de olvidar. Toda la oscuridad comenzó a acercarse engullendo también a Inuyasha, y ahí se quedó por unos segundo hasta que empezó a escuchar las voces de sus compañeros de trabajo a su alrededor, las que cada vez empezaron a ser más fuertes y claras, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos y vio donde se encontraba. Todos estaba reunidos a su alrededor con cara de preocupación, cuando vio que el gentío abría paso a un par de paramédicos recordó lo que había ocurrido en la vida real… y de golpe también recordó el provocativo sueño que había tenido.

De golpe sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo a más no poder, pero cuando trató de escapar a la privacidad de un baño varias gentiles manos la detuvieron, entre ellas estaban las de Sango.

-no te levantes Kagome, dentro de poco estarás en el hospital.- Dijo Sango volviendo a recostar a Kagome en el suelo evitando que se moviera.

Los paramédicos se arrodillaron a su lado y al ver que estaba consiente le hicieron una serie de preguntas además de tomar todos sus signos vitales, como no hallaron nada anormal, le causa de su desmayo fue atribuida a la falta de sueño, así que sin más la dejaron, aconsejándole que viera a un especialista para tratar sus problemas de insomnio y evitar otro posible desmayo.

Luego de aquella escena en medio de media oficina, Kagome sabía que nada de esto podía empeorar mas, pero no contaba con que su jefe terminaría llamándola a su oficina por segunda vez ese día… a quien trataba de engañar, era obvio que terminaría haciéndolo, de seguro ahora le diría que fuese a su casa y durmiera, y que nunca volviera a darles un susto tan grande.

-Kagome… estas despedida- bien, no era lo que esperaba oír- desocupa tu escritorio y ven mañana por tu liquidación

-no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me despide?

-no estás en condiciones para trabajar aquí, pudiste haberte matado

-¿matado? Solo me desmayé, a lo más tengo un moretón en la cabeza

-corriste con suerte al desmayarte aquí, pero ¿y si hubiese sido cuando bajabas las escaleras? ¿O mientras conducías tu auto?- gran parte de lo que decía era verdad, pero ¿no había una ley o algo así que prohibiera que te despidieran por salud? O sea, sin un trabajo prácticamente no tendría como costearse un tratamiento médico adecuado.

-pero necesito este trabajo ¿no hay algo que pueda hacer para quedarme?- este no era el mejor empleo del mundo, pero era todo lo que tenía. Miró a su jefe y este a ella, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto el soltó un suspiro que demostraba resignación.

-de acuerdo, haremos esto, por las siguientes dos semanas puedes considerarte con vacaciones pagadas, usarás ese tiempo para descansar… pero una cosa te advierto, si esto vuelve a suceder cuando vuelvas no me dejaras más opción que etiquetarte como inapta para seguir en este empleo, lo cual significa que estarás despedida.

-muy bien, acepto las condiciones

-ahora le dirás a Sango que vaya a dejarte a tu casa, y recuerda esto, no quiero verte por aquí hasta que terminen las dos semanas.

Por muy ogro que fuera, su jefe tenía razón en advertirla, estaba segura que al llegar a casa no podría quedarse tranquila, pero pronto vio el lado positivo de todo aquello, al menos ahora podría pasar más tiempo con Inuyasha.

Con esa nueva forma de mirar las cosas, no podía esperar para llegar a casa.

-tuviste suerte esta vez Kagome, de todas formas lo mejor sería que vieras a un médico, aun me parece extraño que los paramédicos no te llevaran a un hospital.

-quizás porque les dije que me había desmayado por falta de sueño… ahora que lo pienso, tú me dijiste que conocías a un terapeuta del sueño, aun no me has dicho quien es.

-bueno… lo conocí hace tiempo, y hemos estado saliendo desde hace seis meses, no quería hablar con nadie de él porque aun llevamos muy poco tiempo como pareja

-pero él te hace feliz, eso explica tu cambio en el último tiempo- Sango se estacionó frente al departamento de Kagome, esta bajó y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor- muchas gracias por traerme a casa

-sabes que por mí no hay problema, y llámame si quieres concretar una cita con mi terapeuta personal- ante la mención de lo último ambas amigas se echaron a reír- como sea voy a llamarte cuando termine mi turno en el periódico

Cuando Sango se hubo marchado, Kagome subió a su departamento y fue recibida por los hambrientos maullidos de su gato Buyo, por lo que fue de inmediato a la cocina para darle su alimento.

-ahora entiendo porque estas tan gordo Buyo- dejó a su gato mientras este comía y fue a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo, cambiando su blusa y falda de la oficina por un buzo deportivo que le permitiese más movilidad.

Como hacía cada vez que llegaba a casa se preparó una gran taza de leche, se sentó a contemplar la ciudad y comenzó a pensar en todos los sueños que había estado teniendo… en Inuyasha, ¿había sido todo solo un sueño? ¿Había sido realidad disfrazada de ficción?

Lo que fuera en ese mismo momento haría la prueba. Con pasos apresurados fue a su habitación y se acostó a dormir, lo bueno de haber tenido abstinencia al sueño era que ahora este llegaba más fácilmente.

Pronto se vio sumergida una vez más en ese pequeño paraíso en el que se había encontrado hace unas horas con Inuyasha, pensando en él miró por todas partes pero no lo encontró, sin embargo lo que si encontró fue un espacio en blanco en medio de su utopía, con cuidado se acercó hasta ahí y contempló el gran espacio en blanco, ¿Quién había borrado esto?

-nadie lo ha borrado- dijo una profunda voz a su espalda- lo han robado y la púnica culpable eres tu

**Continuará… **


	4. Ladrones de Sueños

**Capítulo 3: Los Ladrones de Sueños**

Kagome giró rápidamente hacia la masculina voz a sus espaldas.

Un hombre muy alto vestido con sencillas ropas blancas, y hasta parecería un ángel si no fuese por el profundo seño que había en su rostro, estaba de pie en medio de su paraíso mientras ella contemplaba el lugar vacio que según él habían robado.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kagome mientras se ponía de pie y hacía aun mas grande la distancia que los separaba

-eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es si sabes lo que les ocurre a aquellos que son víctimas de los Ladrones de Sueños

-pero yo ya fui salvada- ante su comentario el hombre solo sonrió de forma arrogante

-eso es lo que crees, puedo sentirlo, tu atacante aun está ahí, y se está haciendo más poderoso, si no lo detenemos dentro de poco él será capaz de controlar cuando duermes y cuando no, no te queda mucho tiempo por lo que puedo observar.

-te equivocas, sé que puedo derrotarlo, él me lo dijo, dijo que yo podría hacerlo si liberaba mi mente- su comentario solo provocó otra sonrisa escalofriante

-humana, la liberación de la mente es un arma de doble filo… y realmente lamento que lo vayas a aprender de la peor manera, el destino que te espera no es más que un camino de tortura envuelto en una espesa neblina, nunca sabrás lo que te golpeará hasta que haya sido demasiado tarde- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer llevado por el mismo viento.

Kagome se quedó de pie sola en medio de su sueño, igual que la última vez que había estado en él con Inuyasha, solo que ahora él no estaba ahí, no había un pedazo faltante y nada estaba desapareciendo. Miró a su alrededor, su sueño parecía sacado de una de esas revistas acerca de sitios vacacionales en selvas sudamericanas, y por un momento recordó aquella enorme casa en el lago a la que iba con su familia cuando era pequeña. Apenas lo estaba pensando cuando el ambiente a su alrededor empezó a transformarse, al ver lo fácil que era solo tuvo que trabajar en los detalles, y en poco tiempo su paraíso de la infancia estaba una vez más construido.

-es tal y como lo recuerdo- contemplo su creación tal cual haría un dios, y como uno empezó a hacerlo más perfecto, dándole pequeños detalles que había considerado ausentes en su infancia, como un columpio, grandes árboles rodeando el lago, y otras mil cosas- ya está listo, ahora es perfecto… o lo sería si no le faltara un pedazo

-de todas formas se ve bien sin él- dijo una conocida voz, Kagome miró por todas partes, pensaba que aparecería detrás de ella, pero no fue así- lamento no haber venido antes, pero lo que cuenta es que ya estoy aquí ¿no?

-¿Dónde estás Inuyasha?- oía su voz, pero no lograba verlo

-estoy frente a ti- de la mismísima nada apareció Inuyasha esta vez con ropas que usarían los jóvenes en la realidad, no era más que una camiseta de manga larga gris y unos simples pantalones que le quedaban sueltos, lo cual en conjunto con su cabello le daba un aire muy peligroso, no como que quisiera atacarla, sino como alguien a quien pensarías dos veces en provocar.

-esperaba encontrarte aquí cuando llegue

-y como yo ya ye dije, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí- Inuyasha miraba por los alrededores, parecía como si estuviera buscando algo o… escondiéndose de alguien

-¿te escondes del sujeto que estaba aquí?- y como respuesta obtuvo un levantamiento de cejas, parecía que lo había insultado- lo siento

-está bien, y no te preocupes, Sesshoumaru no representa un problema para mí, lo que más detesto de él es que cada vez que me ve, trata de hacerme sentir insignificante

-entiendo lo que dices, a mi me regaño por ese espacio en blanco- dijo apuntando a la esquina que había desaparecido

-no te preocupes por eso, la recuperaras si haces lo que te dije

-… ¿pero eso no es peligroso?... Sesshoumaru mencionó que era un arma de doble filo

-eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo, no te pasara nada si confías en mi- ella miró la creación que había logrado, una mitad era la realidad, y la otra algo que nació de la nada, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de imaginar cosas.

-la última vez que di a conocer algo que era producto de mi imaginación… las cosas no salieron bien- los ojos de Kagome tenían un brillo que solo reflejaba dolor

-dime que te aflige- dijo Inuyasha poniendo una mano en su hombro

-esto… paso hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba en la universidad, nos hicieron escribir una novela y las mejores serian dadas a conocer en un muro de información- tomo aliento para seguir contando su historia, no tenía ganas de continuar, pero de todas formas esto era algo que le dolía en el alma desde hace ya mucho tiempo- la mía estaba en ese muro, pero no era una de las premiadas, el profesor la publicó para que todos supieran que era lo que NO tenían que hacer si alguna vez alguno quisiera ser escritor

Por la forma en la que sus ojos reflejaban sus emociones podía decir que estos recuerdos le traían una gran pena, por algún motivo no quería que ella se sintiera triste, había puesto su alma y corazón en crear algo hermoso para que los demás apreciaran, y por la estupidez de ese humano ahora ella sufría

-estoy seguro que se trataba de una obra hermosa, no importa lo que haya dicho ese hombre, tienes un gran talento, solo mira lo que has creado hace 10 minutos.

-no es tal como lo recuerdo, lo mejoré bastante

-¿y qué esperas que no lo vas a ver?

-¿ir a verlo?- contemplo su creación, pero estaba tan llena de vida como un cementerio- seriamos los únicos

-no tiene por qué ser así, solo imagina que hay más gente, es tu sueño, tu lo controlas

Hizo tal y como le dijo, de su mente surgieron los bellos recuerdos de su niñez y de todas las personas que solían visitar el lago en busca de diversión y un agradable rato de relajo, aquellos nuevos amigo que hacía cada vez que iba con su familia.

Y sin darse cuenta su paraíso se había llenado de vida.

-ahora es perfecto- sin dudarlo ni un segundo tomó la mano de Inuyasha y lo guió hacia los distintos puestos que había, mostrándole todo aquello que había disfrutado, finalmente pasaron junto a un puesto de flores, donde la vendedora le regalo una hermosa y frágil margarita a Kagome, tal y como pasaba desde hace ya tantos años, y la tendió hacia Inuyasha- te la regalo

Con cautela la tomo y la cercó a su nariz para aspirar el aroma, incluso en eso había puesto detalle, era un aroma que atraía sin importar nada, la imaginación de Kagome lo sorprendía, muchos otros humanos en el mismo estado de bloqueo habían necesitado días para imaginar algo de semejante calibre como darle aroma propio a una flor.

-gracias- dijo sinceramente Inuyasha, nunca en su inmortal vida había recibido un regalo tan simple y que a la vez significara tanto- a este paso muy pronto nadie será capaz de tocarte, los ladrones de sueños no podrán combatir esto

Caminaron hasta las orillas del lago, donde se sentaron a simplemente contemplar el paisaje, Inuyasha estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas si había escuchado la pregunta de Kagome.

-¿Inuyasha?

-lo siento, me distraje, ¿Qué decías?- ella dudó un poco antes de preguntar, al parecer no era vergüenza lo que sentía, sino miedo a estropear el momento

-¿Qué son… exactamente los ladrones de sueños?- él se tomo un momento para escoges las palabras que explicaran tan difícil tema de forma comprensible.

-será mejor que empiece por el principio… Hace eones los dioses eran tan vanidosos que no podían soportar que un humano no les rindiera tributo por lo que crearon guardianes que los vigilaran mientras dormían y descubrieran el porqué para así después usarlo en su contra, si era por odio los destruían, estos eran los Centinelas, perros guardianes para que espiaran al ganado humano… aun así… y con el tiempo, los Centinelas empezaron a cuestionar las acciones de sus amos y empezaron a proteger a los humanos, guardado sus secretos.

Cuando los dioses se enteraron condenaron a todos los centinelas a no poder sentir emoción o sentimiento alguno, de ahí en adelante lo único que podrían sentir sería el dolor, para que cuando no hicieran lo que se les ordenara poder castigarlos de la peor forma posible.

-pero hay algo que no entiendo- interrumpió de pronto Kagome- si les quitaron toda emoción ¿Cómo podían aun desafiar a los dioses para merecieran recibir un castigo?

-eres muy observadora Kagome, la razón es que cada vez que un centinela entraba en los sueños de un humano era capaz de volver a sentir, la sensación de volver a sentir era mágica, tanto así que muchos se hicieron adictos y empezaron a atormentar a los humanos que supuestamente debían vigilar, mientras más emociones les hicieran sentir mejor era la sensación de que sentían los centinelas, algunos sabían cuando detenerse, otros en cambio seguían hasta que el humano no era un cascaron vacío que en la realidad se convertía en un loco capaz de asesinar hasta a sus propios hijos.

Un ladrón de sueños no es más que un centinela que cruzó la raya y ahora no es más que un adicto a las emociones humanas… los mismos dioses se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido el juicio así que maldijeron a estos centinelas corruptos a no volver a tomar forma humana, si se comportaban como animales, entonces en animales se iban a convertir, pero créeme, no importa cómo, harán lo que sea para lograr sus objetivos.

-pero tu no dejaras que me hagan daño ¿cierto?

-no, no dejaré que ninguno de ellos robe tus sueños- conmovida por sus palabras y sin siquiera pensarlo abrazó fuertemente a Inuyasha, notando de inmediato como este se tensaba antes su muestra de afecto, para cuando lo soltó vio una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Inuyasha estas bien? ¿Te hice daño?- al ver las manos con las que lo había abrazado notó un leve tinte rojo- … estas herido

-no es nada Kagome, de verdad estoy bien- pero estaba convencido de que sus palabras no habían logrado engañarla, ella seguía manteniendo el seño fruncido y él ya no soportaba tanto dolor, había aguantado lo más posible para poder estar cerca de Kagome, pero ahora que había descubierto sus heridas no le quedaba más alternativa que decirle la verdad y marcharse.

-¿Por qué estas herido? ¿Acaso volviste a pelear contra esos ladrones de sueños?

-no, como ya te dije lo único que nos dejaron fue el dolor, cuando nos conocimos yo crucé la línea contigo, por lo que ahora este fue mi castigo

-¿cruzar la línea? No lo entiendo

-para traerte aquí, de vuelta al mundo de tus sueños te besé, te di la suficiente energía para que pudieras atravesar el plano conmigo… según las reglas nadie puede hacer eso, ya sea un centinela o un ladrón, pero no me quedaba elección, si te dejaba morirías y no me refiero solo en el sueño.

Kagome estaba sin habla, no solo había roto las reglas para salvarla sino que tampoco había querido parecer un héroe ante ella haciendo halagos de sus acciones.

Miró sin mas el lago cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-inuyasha… ¿cualquier cosa que cambie yo aquí te afecta a ti?- él la miró sin entender muy bien que era lo que quería decir

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-cuando te di la flor note que pudiste percibir su olor… como dijiste este es mi mundo y yo lo controlo… y si yo digo que las aguas te este lago curarán tus heridas, entonces así será

-¿en verdad harías eso por mi?- al ver que ella asintió algo nuevo nació en su pecho, pero esta emoción no era algo que viniera de Kagome, si no supiera que era imposible habría pensado que esta era propia, pero hacía eones que a él le habían quitado sus emociones a punta de golpes cuando no era más que un niño empezando su entrenamiento como centinela.

Dejando atrás los recuerdos se puso de pie y se despojó de la camiseta que llevaba, escuchó el jadeo de asombro de Kagome, toda su atención debería estar fija en su espalda marcada con las huellas de los múltiples golpes de un látigo. Avanzó hasta las aguas y se sumergió en ellas, sorprendido de que el agua no estuviese fría, sino a una temperatura perfecta, y prontamente empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se iba curando y renovando sus energías… ciertamente ella había pensado en todo.


End file.
